priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Triangle
Triangle '''(stylized as '''TRiANGLE) is an idol unit composed of Junon, Pinon, and Kanon (who are secretly all Non). This unit debuted in Episode 98 and disbanded in Episode 101. History Non is sitting in her room studying when her Priticket appears. She is overjoyed that she can now enter Pripara and have a chance at surpassing her sister as an idol. She also reveals her plan to form a team consisting of the perfect Lovely, Cool and Pop idol. Non goes to Pripara and transforms into her idea of the perfect Lovely idol, Kanon. Meanwhile Usacha graduates from mascot school and goes to Pripara hoping to surpass her brother as a manager. Both Non's and Usacha's desire to surpass their older siblings brings them together. Non tells Usacha about her idea of the perfect team, but Usacha is worried about finding the idols to fit. Non also receives her upgraded mic during the Divine Idol system update, along with a Lovely Divine Jewel. One day, while helping Laala take care of Jewlulu, Non also receives a Cool and Pop Divine Jewel. Non shows Usacha, who confirms she can use them to become a Pop and Cool idol but only one at a time. Non, however, has an idea; after speaking to Meganee about the hologramation system, Non transforms into Junon and Pinon and records holograms of each. Then, with the help of two small hologram projection spheres, Usacha is able to project 3D holograms of Junon and Pinon to accompany Kanon on stage. Triangle makes their debut live, and afterwards are taken to the Divine Idol Stage to receive a Super Cyalume Coord. Members *Kanon (Center) *Pinon *Junon Manager *Usacha Unit Relationships TBA Unit Dresses Kanon *Triangle Lovely ♡ Coord (Episode 98) *Rosette Jewel Lovely Cyalume Coord (Episode 98) *Super Cyalume Triangle Coord (Episode 101) Pinon *Triangle Popping Coord (Episode 98) *Rosette Jewel Pop Cyalume Coord (Episode 98) *Super Cyalume Triangle Coord (Episode 101) Junon *Triangle Coolest Coord (Episode 98) *Rosette Jewel Cool Cyalume Coord (Episode 98) *Super Cyalume Triangle Coord (Episode 101) Songs *Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! Etymology TBA Trivia *The logo for Triangle features an object which represents each member: **Junon is represented by the butterfly on the T. **Pinon is represented by the star that dots the I. **Kanon is represented by the flower on the E. **This is similar to how SoLaMi♡SMILE's logo featured each girl's hair accessories. *Each girl shares similarities: **Each member's name ends in "non". **Additionally they all have a light lavender streak in their hair. **All of their bangs were split to the right side. **Each of them have two forelocks in front of their ears. **The lavender streak hides a number in the hair, where Kanon is 1, Pinon is 2, and Junon is 3. **Each girl also wears their hair up and to the left. **They all have long socks on their coords, which go over their knees. **They all have some kind of large decoration on the back of their coords. *They are the first trio to form since Season 1. *In Episode 98, they performed the Divine Idol Challenge. **They are the first to ever perform the Divine Idol Challenge as a unit. *They are the first unit to have the same brand. *They're the first unit to be the same person, as all of them are really Non Manaka. *They're the first unit to share the same birthday. *Their positions on stage mirrors MARs and MY☆DREAM- Having the Cool idol of the group on the left, the Lovely idol in the middle, and the Pop idol on the right. *They have the same mic as Jewlie. Gallery Triangle.jpg TriangleDivineChallenge.png CfQqCOGUAAACwfD.jpg CroziDRVYAAWov-.jpg CvB5etvUMAAKl6S.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Idol Unit Category:Anime Category:Idol